May 14, 2015 Smackdown results
The May 14, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on May 12, 2015 at The Ford Center in Evansville, Indiana. Summary On the final SmackDown before WWE Payback, The Big Dog and The Cooperate Demon waged war in an anything goes showdown, The Lunatic Fringe went head-to-head with Sheamus and The Human Wrecking Ball battled the WWE World Heavyweight Champion — moments after suffering a sneak attack from Bray Wyatt. Poised for a huge Fatal 4-Way Match for the WWE World Heavyweight Title at WWE Payback, Dean Ambrose's response about hitting his “brother” Roman Reigns with Dirty Deeds on Raw was cut short by The Big Dog himself. With only intensity separating them, the two Superstars clearly shared a mutual understanding that Sunday's pay-per-view showdown on WWE Network will be every man for himself.Before they could shake hands, though, Kane interrupted. Ready to take on Roman Reigns later in SmackDown's main event — in a match where there must be a winner — the Director of Operations informed Dean Ambrose that he would also compete against Sheamus right then and there. Ready for two huge matches at WWE Payback, Dean Ambrose and Sheamus engaged in an impromptu contest that left WWE Universe chatting simply, “This is awesome!” And in the height of the action, when the ruthless Celtic Warrior looked ready to slam his opponent from up on the ropes to the ringside floor below, The Lunatic Fringe escaped. And he seized the opportunity to drop the Irish Superstar's head onto the turnbuckle and roll him up for the quick three-count. After The Ravishing Russian Lana read a seemingly prepared statement of apology for going against Rusev and her country on Raw, The Russian Tank taunted his WWE Payback opponent John Cena with a little piece of propaganda: doctored video of The Champ saying “I quit!” Prior to his match against Ryback, WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins took issue with Kane standing by as his WWE Payback opponents Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Randy Orton picked him apart on Raw. Despite all that, he promised that he would emerge victorious in the World Title Fatal 4-Way Match this Sunday! Before Ryback could even get to the ring to face the outspoken titleholder, Bray Wyatt attacked him from out-of-nowhere. Nevertheless, the resilient Big Guy opted to compete anyway. Despite a heroic performance, however, the damage had already been done. And with a little extra help from J&J Security, the “Future of WWE” finally reigned supreme with a big boot. Three days before The New Day's 2-out-of-3 Falls Match against Cesaro & Tyson Kidd for the WWE Tag Team Titles at WWE Payback, Kofi Kingston went one-on-one with the last graduate of the Hart Dungeon on SmackDown. Kidd prevailed in the matchup by making Kingston tap-out to the Sharpshooter. The question of which members of The New Day Cesaro & Kidd will face this Sunday still remains unanswered, though. As Bo Dallas walked to the ring to face Neville, he expressed his desire to fill the void left by Daniel Bryan and insulted WWE's “Yes!” Man in the process. But with King Barrett joining the SmackDown commentators, Dallas ultimately proved no match for the earth-shattering Red Arrow of “The Man That Gravity Forgot.” Moments after the bell, King Barrett promised “corporal punishment” for Neville at WWE Payback in the form of a royal Bull Hammer. After Spearing Kane on Raw, Roman Reigns took on the Corporate Demon in an anything goes showdown where there had to be a winner — a contest that could only be decided by pinfall or submission. In a match that utilized everything from steel steps and Kendo sticks to everything insight, The Big Dog roared back from a chokeslam through the table to defeated Kane with a Superman Punch and a Spear through the table! Results ; ; *Dark Match: Charlotte defeated Emma *Dean Ambrose defeated Sheamus (13:08) *Seth Rollins (w/ Jamie Noble & Joey Mercury) defeated Ryback (8:42) *Tyson Kidd (w/ Cesaro & Natalya) defeated Kofi Kingston (w/ Big E & Xavier Woods) by submission (2:06) *Neville defeated Bo Dallas (2.15) *Roman Reigns defeated Kane in a No Disqualification No Count Out Match (12:14) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns stood face-to-face SD_818_Photo_004.jpg SD_818_Photo_006.jpg SD_818_Photo_008.jpg SD_818_Photo_009.jpg SD_818_Photo_013.jpg SD_818_Photo_014.jpg Dean Ambrose v Sheamus SD_818_Photo_018.jpg SD_818_Photo_019.jpg SD_818_Photo_020.jpg SD_818_Photo_031.jpg SD_818_Photo_037.jpg SD_818_Photo_044.jpg Lana apologized, while Rusev prepared for United States Payback SD_818_Photo_046.jpg SD_818_Photo_047.jpg SD_818_Photo_048.jpg SD_818_Photo_050.jpg SD_818_Photo_054.jpg SD_818_Photo_056.jpg Seth Rollins v Ryback SD_818_Photo_058.jpg SD_818_Photo_059.jpg SD_818_Photo_060.jpg SD_818_Photo_069.jpg SD_818_Photo_076.jpg SD_818_Photo_077.jpg Tyson Kidd v Kofi Kingston SD_818_Photo_082.jpg SD_818_Photo_084.jpg SD_818_Photo_086.jpg SD_818_Photo_087.jpg SD_818_Photo_093.jpg SD_818_Photo_095.jpg Neville v Bo Dallas SD_818_Photo_101.jpg SD_818_Photo_104.jpg SD_818_Photo_106.jpg SD_818_Photo_107.jpg SD_818_Photo_112.jpg SD_818_Photo_115.jpg Roman Reigns v Kane SD_818_Photo_118.jpg SD_818_Photo_120.jpg SD_818_Photo_127.jpg SD_818_Photo_139.jpg SD_818_Photo_143.jpg SD_818_Photo_145.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #821 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #821 at WWE.com * #821 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events